


Truth or Dare

by Derin



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derin/pseuds/Derin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner, Mal, La'gaan and Kaldur play a party game around the campfire and reveal more than they intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare," Mal said firmly, pulling his marshmallow out of the fire. He extinguished the flames with one breath before continuing. "It's a party game."

"Never heard of it," Conner said. He was very carefully browning the outside of his marshmallow, holding it too high for the sugar to actually catch fire, brow furrowed in intense concentration.

"I don't think we have that in Atlantis," La'gaan said. He was leaning on Mal's shoulder, using Mal's body to shield himself from most of the heat while Kaldur, having had more experience with the process, toasted his own and La'gaan's marshmallows.

Kaldur nodded once in agreement. "We do not. I have... heard of the game, though, and I admit that I am curious, although I was under the impression that it was a girls' game?"

"Do you have games that only girls or boys are allowed to play in Atlantis?" Mal asked.

"Good point. I would like to play."

"Sure," Conner added, "It should pass the time."

"Right. We pick one person and they have to choose 'truth' or 'dare'. Truth means they have to answer one question honestly. Dare means they have to perform one task. We go around in a circle, so everyone gets the same amount of turns."

"So who goes first?" La'gaan asked.

"Mal," Kaldur said. "Since he has experience. Truth or dare, Mal?"

"Hmm... dare."

"Dare you to fit seven marshmallows in your mouth at once," Conner said instantly.

"And here I thought you were gonna give me somethin' hard. Gimme the bag." Mal carefully counted out seven marshmallows. The first four were no hassle at all. The fifth had to be pushed in. On the sixth and seventh, he nearly choked, but he finally managed to close his mouth over them, to general applause. "Looks like Kon forgot I have a big mouth," he said when he could speak again. "Your turn by the way. Truth or dare?"

"Uh.. truth."

"Do you love M'Gann?" La'gaan asked instantly.

"... Dare. Definitely dare."

"Guess that's my answer then."

"No! I don't... it's not what you think."

"See, you keep saying that, Chum, but you never explain what it actually is."

"I don't... M'Gann and I won't ever be like that again." He spoke as if every word was being dragged out of him and stared intently at the flames. "I loved what we had. And I care about M'Gann a lot. She's a teammate, and... a very good friend. We've saved each others' lives. A lot. She rebuilt my mind once. I care about her a lot, you know that. And we were in love. But some things... some things, when they're broken, can't be fixed. Whether we want them to be or not. It doesn't matter what either of us feel any more."

"It matters to me."

"That's everything I know," Conner shrugged.

"Uh... I believe it is my turn," Kaldur interjected quickly. "I choose 'truth'."

"When you pretended to betray us... well..."

"Yes, La'gaan?"

"I guess what I mean is, how did it... how did you react when... when you found out about your father?"

Kaldur took a long time to answer. Eventually, he said, "I was... shocked, and saddened. I felt that my whole life had been a lie. I fell into despair. How could my King lie to me like that? How could my mother lie to me? Who was I, really? And because I had nothing important to do that afternoon, I let myself wallow in self-pity for a few hours. I do not recommend it, it is not a pleasant feeling."

"No way do you get over something like that in a few hours," Conner insisted.

"I did not 'get over' anything. Truth be told, I am still somewhat angry -- and bewildered -- by their decision to keep the truth from me. But that is the only thing worth being upset over. Thoughts of my life being a lie, of not knowing who I was, were a lie, and I did not allow myself to indulge such a lie for more than one afternoon. I have seen too many of my friends and allies prove that they are not their parents, or their racial stereotype, or the weapons that they were created to be. My choices, my motivations, my loyalties, were not changed merely by having new information on my own blood. Does that answer your question, La'gaan?"

"... Yes. It does. Thanks."

Kaldur gave him a slow smile. "Then I believe that it is your turn."

"Da -- " La'gaan paused mid-word as his eyes met Conner's. "Truth."

"Do you love M'Gann?"

"Yes," he said instantly. "I understand her. We suffered the same things, growing up, and have a lot of the same problems now. But I loved her before I knew any of that. I didn't mean to, and I wasn't going to pursue her... I didn't think I deserved her... but after she broke up with you..." La'gaan sighed. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy and safe and knows that she is loved. No matter how anybody else might feel about it."

The two stared silently at each other for several seconds, before Mal cleared his throat. "Y'know, on second thought, Truth or Dare is a pretty stupid game."

"Yeah," La'gaan agreed, "this is dumb. Let's do something else."

"Suggestions?" Kaldur asked.

"M'Gann used to mention this one party game a lot but she never explained what it was," Conner said. "Do you know how to play 'Spin the Bottle', Mal?"


End file.
